Birth of a new future
by otakufan375
Summary: Validar attacked Ylisse to get to Robin. Robin somehow managed to harvest some of Grima's power to get away. Robin is now in the future where Lucina is. Will she be able to find a way home?


Chrom and Robin were married and leading the kingdom of Ylisse. Robin eventually became pregnant and gave birth to their first daughter. They already knew what here name was going to name her. Their first daughter was named Lucina. If her future self could see her now she would probably cry tears of joys.

A few years later, Robin became pregnant again. She was already 6 months pregnant. Chrom couldn't wait for their second child to be born. Lucina could hardly wait ether. She was excited that she was going to be an older sister. She was already 5 years old and was already getting some basic training from Chrom. He made sure not to go too hard on her.

The sounds of swords clashing in the courtyard could be heard. Lucina and Chrom were sparring. Lucina was panting heavily. Her father stepped up her training a little bit.

"You did well, Lucina. Let's take a break" Chrom said

"Okay" Lucina said

That's when someone else entered the courtyard. It was Chrom's wife, Robin.

"Working hard I see" Robin said

Lucina turned around and saw her mother. She smiled and rushed towards her. She embraced her.

"Hi, mother!" Lucina said

"Hi, Lucina" Robin said

Chrom walked over to his wife and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Glad to see that you could make it here on your own" Chrom said

"Just because I have a child inside of me doesn't mean I can't take care of myself" Robin said

"True. But I still want to protect you and my unborn child. I want to protect everyone who's important to me" Chrom said

Robin giggled at her husband's words.

"What's so funny?" Chrom asked

"Your desire to protect people is what made me fall in love with you" Robin said

Robin leaned in and kissed him. Lucina saw this and made a disgusted looked on her face.

"Ewww! Kissing is gross!" Lucina said

They looked at her and then to each other. Both of them started to laugh. They couldn't help but laugh at their daughter's innocence. They managed to change the dreaded future that the Lucina from the future was forced to grow up in.

Their happy moment was short lived when an earthquake started. Chrom grabbed on to Robin so she wouldn't fall. Lucina, on the other hand, couldn't keep her balance and fell down on her butt.

"OW!" Lucina said

The earthquake stopped. Everything was calm again.

"Are you two okay?" Chrom asked

"I'm okay" Robin said

"My bum hurts" Lucina said

"Don't worry Lucina, you'll heal" Chrom said

Lucina nodded.

"That was quite an earthquake" Chrom said

Chrom saw that his wife had a troubled look on her face.

"Robin? Is something wrong?" Chrom asked

"That wasn't a natural earthquake" Robin said

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked

"I'm saying that someone created that earthquake" Robin said

"How can you tell?" Chrom asked

"I sensed magic as soon as the quake started. Whoever did this must be a powerful spell caster" Robin said

A soldier came in and alerted them that Ylisse was under attack by monsters and a wizard. Chrom thanked the soldier and told him to go back out there to fight the attackers.

"Someone's attacking Ylisse?" Robin asked

"Yes, I must go aid our soldiers" Chrom said

"I'll come too. After all you need a tactician with you" Robin said

"No, I want you to stay here where it's safe" Chrom said

"But Chrom" Robin said

Chrom smiled and kissed Robin.

"Don't worry Robin, I'll be fine" Chrom said

"Father, let me join you in battle" Lucina said

"No, Lucina. You need to stay here with your mother" Chrom said

"Why?! I can help you fight" Lucina said

"You're not ready yet. Besides I have a much more important job for you" Chrom said

"A more important job?" Lucina asked

"Yes, your job will be to guard your mother from any harm" Chrom said

"You want me to protect Mother?" Lucina asked

"Yes. You think you can handle it?" Chrom asked

"Leave it to me!" Lucina said

Lucina did a soldier salute. Chrom chuckled at this. His daughter was really cute when she tries to be serious.

"The both of you must hide in our bed chambers" Chrom said

"Alright, Chrom just be careful and please don't do anything reckless" Robin said

"I'll try" Chrom said

Chrom left to join his forces on the battlefield.

"Jeez, he never changes" Robin said

Robin and Lucina went to master bedroom and stayed there. Lucina was acting like a guard and was constantly looking around to see if there were any threats.

Robin watched as her daughter continued to act like a guard. She giggled at how cute she was when she tried to serious.

"It's been a while my child" A voice said

Robin and Lucina looked around to see where it was coming from. A dark portal appeared in front of them and then someone came out. Robin's skin went pale when she saw who it was. It was Validar.

"Validar?!" Robin asked

"Really? You're not gonna call me father?" Validar asked

"You maybe my father by blood but I don't see you as a father" Robin said

"It doesn't matter what you think. You're coming with me" Validar said

Validar was walking towards Robin. The young tactician was scared because there was no way she could fight when she was pregnant. Lucina stepped in front of her mother and glared at Validar.

"I won't let you get near Mother!" Lucina said

Validar had an evil smirk on his face.

"How cute! You think you actually think that you have the power to defend her" Validar said

Validar smacked Lucina aside like she was a ragdoll.

"Lucina!" Robin yelled

Robin was about to go to her but Validar was in her way.

"You should worry more about yourself" Validar said

The doors busted open and people came in. It was Lissa and right behind her was her son Owain.

"Not so fast! If you want her then you'll have to go through me first" Lissa said

"Very well, I shall give you a swift death" Validar said

"Don't be so sure! My mother is the angel of darkness. She will defeat you in no time" Owain said

"I don't care what she is! She's blocking my way towards my goals" Validar said

"Robin, run and take Owain with you" Lissa said

"But Lissa" Robin said

"Don't worry about me. As soon as I finish mopping the floor with him I'll catch up to you. Now go!" Lissa said

"Where's Frederick?" Robin asked

"He's on the battlefield with Chrom. Robin please flee while you can and leave him to me" Lissa said

Robin had no choice but to flee with the two children in her hands. She cursed at her inability to fight at the moment. If she wasn't pregnant then she would've been able been able to fight back. Luckily Robin was wearing a dress that stopped just below her knees and had flats on.

The three of them kept running but then Validar appeared in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" Validar asked

"There's no way that you defeated Lissa that quickly" Robin said

"Of course not. She fighting a clone that I created. I couldn't afford to waste my time with the likes of her" Validar said

"Mother, what do we do?" Lucina asked

"You have a plan don't you Auntie?" Owain asked

Robin couldn't think of anything. Fighting him was out of the question. She suddenly came with a very dangerous idea.

Robin tapped into all of the magic power that she possessed and tried to use it to teleport. She managed to succeed in doing just that. She ended tapping into some of Grima's power. Luckily it didn't take over. She actually managed to get away along with Lucina and Owain.

"WHAT?! NO! I HAD HER!" Validar yelled

Seeing that there was no point in staying here any longer he fled. The monster army that he created also vanished. Everyone went back inside. Chrom ran over the master bedroom to see if his wife and child was safe. When he got there the only one that was in there was Lissa. She saw that her brother was there.

"Lissa!" Chrom said

Frederick was also there and was relieved to see that his wife, Lissa, was okay.

"I'm so glad that your safe, Lissa" Frederick said

"I can handle myself" Lissa said

"I know you can, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you" Frederick said

"Lissa, where's Robin?" Chrom asked

"Validar appeared in the bedroom and tried to take her. Luckily I arrived just in the nick of time to save her" Lissa said

"I see but where did Robin go?" Chrom asked

"I don't know. I told her to flee with Lucina and Owain. I was going to hold off Validar or at least try to defeat him while Robin would try to get away" Lissa said

Chrom was now really worried. His pregnant wife disappeared along with his daughter and nephew. Chrom ordered a team to search for the missing Queen.

MEANWHILE WITH ROBIN

Robin regained consciousness. She looked around and saw that everything was dark. She realized that she was in a cave. She then spotted Lucina and Owain laying couple of feet away from her. She got up and walked towards them. She stumbled a little but managed to stable herself.

"Lucina, Owain wake up" Robin said

Lucina groaned and opened her eyes. When she looked up she saw that her mother was staring down at her.

"Mother?" Lucina asked

"Thank goodness you're safe" Robin said

Robin went over to Owain and started to shake him nephew awake. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Auntie?" Owain asked

"I'm glad you're okay Owain" Robin said

"Mother, where are we?" Lucina asked

"We're in a cave darling" Robin said

"How did we get here? Did the wings of chaos help us out?" Owain asked

"I used my magic to teleport us away" Robin said

"Why didn't you do that before?" Lucina asked

"I was afraid of the effects that it could cause your unborn sibling" Robin said

Lucina didn't understand what she meant by that but this was her mother. She always knew what she was doing. She just nodded.

"Shall we exit this cave?" Robin asked

"We shall escape the darkness and go outside to bathe in the sunlight" Owain said

The three of them started walking and were able to find the exit. When they were outside they saw that it was night time.

"It's dark out?" Lucina asked

"We have absorbed the black light of the night sky" Owain said

"That doesn't make any sense" Lucina said

"It doesn't have to make sense" Owain said

"Yes it does! I can't understand what you're saying if it doesn't make sense!" Lucina said

"This is why you don't possess the dark powers that I possess" Owain said

"What dark power?! You don't have any dark power!" Lucina said

"I do too!" Owain said

"Do not!" Lucina said

"Do too!" Owain said

"Do not!" Lucina said

"Do too!" Owain said

"Do not!" Lucina said

Lucina and Owain kept arguing back and forth until the two children felt their ears being tugged. They both squealed in pain.

"Enough! We don't have time to sit here and argue about petty little things. We need to find shelter and some people to talk to! Do I make myself clear?!" Robin asked

"Yes ma'am!" Lucina and Owain said

Robin let of both of their ears. They continued walking but then they were confronted by a masked individual that only Robin was familiar with.

"Halt! You are entering into the kingdom Ylisse that's currently being rebuilt. Access here is forbidden" The masked person said

Robin looked at the warrior with the mask and smiled. She knew who she was.

"It's been a while Lucina" Robin said

"Mother! I'm right here" Lucina said

The masked warrior came closer to get a closer look at her foes. She was shocked to see that it was her mother from the past.

"Mother? Is that you?" The masked warrior said

The masked warrior took off her mask. Future Lucina looked a bit older but her appearance was the same.

"Glad to see you again" Robin said

"Mother, what are you doing here? More importantly how did you get here?" Future Lucina asked

"It's a long story. If you could find some shelter for us, I'll tell you everything" Robin said

"Very well, follow me. I have a camp nearby" Lucina said

They followed her and when they reached the camp Robin also saw Future Owain. He looked the same as he did when she last saw him. The older version of Owain saw Lucina return. He approached her and asked if everything was okay.

"Lucina, was did the dark gods create any chaos?" Future Owain asked

"Everything's fine, Owain" Future Lucina said

Future Owain then saw a familiar face.

"Robin?! How are you here? Were you brought here against your will by the dark gods?" Future Owain asked

"What you say is true. We were being chased by a dark god" Owain said

"You escaped a dark god?! That means that your dark power even rivals ancient deities" Future Owain said

"It possible that a dark goddess assisted us by giving Auntie some of her powers" Owain said

Future Owain then noticed that he was talking to someone who looked like him.

"Hold on a minute! You look like me!" Future Owain said

"You also look like me. Could you be an imposter?" Owain asked

"I'm the real deal. Are you a clone of me?" Future Owain asked

"I'm also real. This could only mean that one of us is lying" Owain said

"Alright, that's enough" Future Lucina said

Everyone turned and looked at Future Lucina.

"Robin was about to explain to us how she got here" Future Lucina said

Robin and the kids were invited inside a little cabin that they had just outside the kingdom of Ylisse. Robin then explained everything that happened.

"So, Validar attacked Ylisse to get you. And you say you managed to get away with teleport spell" Future Lucina said

"That's right" Robin said

"But you should've went to a different location, not a different timeline" Future Lucina said

"I think I may have unintentionally tapped into the power of Grima" Robin said

"That would make sense. Grima does have the power to do that" Future Lucina said

"Can't you just do the same thing that you used to get here?" Future Owain asked

"I don't want to risk it. I would never forgive myself if Grima regained control of my body" Robin said

"We'll just have to find another way to return you to your own time. In the mean time you are welcomed to stay with us until then" Future Lucina said

"Thanks, Lucina" Robin said

Future Lucina then saw that her younger self was staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Future Lucina asked

"Are you really an older me?" Lucina asked

Future Lucina wasn't expecting to be asked that type of question.

"Umm…yes I am. I'm you and you're me" Future Lucina said

Future Lucina saw that her younger self looked terribly confused.

"We're the same person just from different worlds" Future Lucina said

"I still don't get it but I believe you" Lucina said

Future Lucina laughed. She saw how cute her past self was when she tried to be serious. The three girls then turned over to see what was going on between Future Owain and past Owain.

"So you are me from the future?" Owain asked

"That is correct my past self. In the future my dark powers are at its highest" Future Owain said

"Does that mean I will be able to reach my full potential soon and become one with my chaotic powers?" Owain asked

"Don't worry young one. When your powers do awaken you will become a legendary hero" Future Owain said

Lucina couldn't take it anymore and started to whine.

"One was bad enough! But now I have to deal with two?!" Lucina said

Future Lucina saw that her younger self was about to cry. She went over to reassure her that she'll get used to it eventually. Robin just hoped that Chrom and the others were okay. She knew that they must've been worried sick about her and the kids. She just hoped that they would find a way home soon. The sooner they got home, the better. There was also the fact that Validar was still out there somewhere.


End file.
